Best Of Peel Vol 24
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 24 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in a continuing series of Peel compilations from the early 90s, assembled by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *This one begins with the start of a show 24 February 1991 where Peel is having fun with the reverb on his microphone, and ends with two amusing clips of an alternately mad and sarcastic John. *Featured sessions: :Thing, one and only session. Recorded 1991-02-10, first broadcast 09 March 1991. No known commercial release. :Melvins, one and only session. Recorded 1991-02-17, first broadcast 10 March 1991. All tracks except 'Way Of The World' available on 7 inch, Tanx/Tanks (Powerfist). Tracklisting Part 1 *Start of 24 February 1991 *Sonic Youth: 'The Bedroom (Live And Previously Unreleased) (Maxi CD-Dirty Boots)' (Geffen) 09 March 1991 :(JP: 'I left my glasses at home this evening, so you may occasionally hear me peering at things in the course of this programme. Not that I really need glasses, only for seeing.') *Thing: 'Blu 4 U' (Peel Session) 09 March 1991 *Outspoken: 'Own Enemy (7 inch)' (New Age/Conversion) 09 March 1991 *Gas Huffer: 'I Want To Kiss You (7 inch EP-Ethyl)' (Black Label) 09 March 1991 :(JP: 'One of the penalties of course of middle age is that nobody wants to kiss you, at least not like that.') *Drunks With Guns: 'WWW IX (7 inch)' (Glitterhouse) 09 March 1991 *Thing: 'Kiss The Sun' (Peel Session) 09 March 1991 :(JP: 'Spunky kids. I like their style.') *DHS: 'Holo-Voodoo (2x12 inch-House Of God)' (Hangman) 09 March 1991 *Bastro: 'I Come From A Long Line Of Shipbuilders (LP-Sing The Troubled Beast)' (Homestead) 09 March 1991 *Thing: 'All Will Be Revealed' (Peel Session) 09 March 1991 :(JP: 'During the day, because I was working so desperately hard to get this programme just right for you, yes you dear listener, I didn't get a chance to read the Sunday papers much, but I did see that Prince Charles has banned aircraft from flying over his house. I think I might do that myself this summer. I suppose you get some form from the Post Office.') *Melvins: 'Leech' (Peel Session) A Green River cover. 10 March 1991 *Test Dept: 'New World Order (12 inch)' (Ministry Of Power) 16 March 1991 :(JP: 'Listen, I may be old and in the way, but I do play you some decent records.') 16 March 1991 *Social Unrest: 'American Steel (Compilation LP-Viva Umkhonto!)' (Konkurrel) Part 2 *Thing: 'It's So Easy' (Peel Session) As JP notes, a Hawkwind cover.09 March 1991 :(JP: 'Not as rowdy a session from the Thing as I'd expected, but a fine one nevertheless.') *DHS: 'House Of God (2x12 inch-House Of God)' (Hangman) 10 March 1991 *Melvins: 'Euthanasia' (Peel Session) 10 March 1991 *Language: 'Underwater (12 inch)' (Earth Recordings) 10 March 1991 *Sonic Youth: 'Dirty Boots/Cinderella's Big Score (Live) (Maxi CD-Dirty Boots)' (Geffen) 10 March 1991 *Melvins: 'Theme' (Peel Session) A Clown Alley cover. 10 March 1991 *Bongwater: 'Women Tied Up In Knots (CD-The Power Of Pussy)' (Shimmy Disc) 10 March 1991 *Melvins: 'Way Of The World' (Peel Session) A Flipper cover. 10 March 1991 *Bleach: 'Dipping (EP-Snag)' (Way Cool) 10 March 1991 :(JP: 'And now time for another one from the Fall, from a cassette of the forthcoming LP (makes noises in background), bet you wish you'd got one, eh? (begins to sound somewhat deranged) I've got my little copy...it's mine, it's all mine!!!') :''(JP (relating news of a free Blast First event, which is "not a kick in the teeth, more an elastic band round the testicles, and a hot iron on your face"): Doesn't really sound that much fun under those circumstances.') ''16 March 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 24 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:54, 00:47:04 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape